


Asylum

by atlasthend



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s01e10 Asylum, Kissing, M/M, Marking, POV Dean Winchester, POV First Person, Poetry, Post-Stanford, Sibling Incest, Trust Issues, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 03:43:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9581747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atlasthend/pseuds/atlasthend
Summary: Short poem/drabble off the top of my head.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I miss writing about my boys. College sucks and this is all I've had time for lately. That said, I may write more of these.

We're standing  
in an asylum  
over a burning corpse  
with the smell  
of decay  
and sizzling flesh  
washing over us  
and he keeps apologizing  
for the rocksalt in my chest  
and the thoughts in his head  
the words out of  
his mouth  
he kisses me,  
rough, chapped lips  
and the sharp sting of teeth  
his tongue  
threading through the seam  
like a needle  
in and out  
and back in again  
and one of his big hands  
finds its way around my waist  
presses me forward,  
against him  
and I can feel  
the hard, hot length of him  
pressing into my hip  
stoking the fire  
that curls low  
in my belly  
it feels like a suckerpunch  
in my gut  
like all the oxygen is gone  
all at once  
Breathless  
I snap back from him  
come up for air  
but his lips don't leave  
my skin  
he licks the salt there  
presses a hand  
over my wound  
grinds his palm  
into my sternum  
rubs the salt there  
deeper into my skin  
I hiss  
and he buries his teeth  
in the crook of my neck  
like a promise  
like a claim  
but I can't trust him  
not now  
not ever  
he'll leave again  
he always does


End file.
